


protective fathers

by Romennim



Series: to cherish [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Slash, Father Figures, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: Chyre and Joe have a talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThinkToThought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/gifts).



> Written in response to a comment by ThinkToThought ("Im picturing Cheyre and Joe hanging out in the bullpen watching Len pine over Barry and Joe being somewhat protective but not 100% against it and Cheyre telling Joe that story about how Len came forward about Lewis because his soulmate was born and he didnt want anything to happen to him.")  
> I couldn't imagine Chyre 'betraying' Len's confidence, but the man surely would come to Len's defence, so here it is that conversation.
> 
> Set during "to cherish and shelter you", sometime between Barry becoming a CSI (and meeting Detective Snart) and Barry being struck by lightning.
> 
> betaed by the lovely ladychild.

“Joe, come on, stop it, you’re being ridiculous.” said Fred Chyre to his partner. “It’s not like you don’t _know_ Lenny!”

Joe West looked away, flushing, but at least he’d stopped glaring at his friend talking to his son in a corner of the bullpen.

“I know! I’m-”

“Overprotective.” Chyre added dryly and Joe winced, looking down at the report he'd been writing before Barry's coming down from his lab had distracted him.

“Yes, too much, I know. The kid is twenty-six by now.”

“Yes.” Chyre said, frowning.

“What is it?” asked Joe, curiously. Chyre defending Snart was nothing new to him. Chyre had been the protective one when Snart had started hanging out with Joe at the Academy. Everyone knew Chyre and Snart had history but no one knew exactly what, beside the fact that Chyre had arrested Snart’s father, but that didn’t translate immediately in fondness on Leonard’s part.

Chyre, though, shook his head.

“No, it’s not my business to say, but believe me when I say Len would never harm Barry – not in a million years.”

“I know,” Joe agreed quietly. “And I’m not actually against it, but-”

“You’d like him to be your son-in-law, not just your adopted kid.”

Joe shrugged, helpless. Barry was his son in all the way that mattered, but was it wrong of him to wish the kid would be tied even more tightly to his family?

Joe looked back at Snart and Barry talking. Barry was making that self-conscious, adorable smile of his and Leonard was looking at him like something rare and worthy to be cherished.

Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something and Joe only had to listen and not just be a pig-headed father.


End file.
